1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to golf clubs and, more specifically, to a compound material golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art:
The club head of a conventional wood golf club has a face panel cast from metal such as stainless steel. During casting, bubbles may be produced in the face panel. A golf club head of this design is not durable in use. When striking the ball heavily, the face panel will curve slightly inwards, affecting the control of the flying direction of the ball. A golf club head of compound material, for example, fiber reinforced epoxy resin is hard enough, however it wears quickly at the hitting grooves disposed on the face panel when in use. The leading edge of the bottom of the casing of this design of golf club head tends to be damaged easily because it is frequently forced into the soil during the game.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a golf club head, which has metal means to protect the leading edge.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf club head, which has a wear-resistant face panel such that the hitting grooves disposed on the face panel do not wear quickly with use.
To achieve these objects of the present invention, the golf club head comprises a hollow casing molded from compound materials, such as carbon fibers or carbon fiber reinforced resin, an L-shaped thin sheet of metal packing plate and a cover plate. The casing has a front face, a bottom face, a back face, a toe, a heel, a neck, and a top open side. The packing plate is fixedly fastened to the front face and bottom face of the casing, thereby forming a face panel and a sole for the golf club head. The cover plate is fixedly fastened to the casing and covered the top open side of the casing.